


Quand la culpabilité révèle les sentiments

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: Idiots dans l'espace [1]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Nick se laissa tomber sur son lit, il n'avait pas envie de parler, il n'avait pas envie de subir les reproches et la mauvaise humeur du colonel, il voulait la paix. Est-ce que c'était trop demander ? Visiblement, oui c'était trop demander au colonel Everett Young.
Relationships: Nicholas Rush/Everett Young
Series: Idiots dans l'espace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996375
Kudos: 2





	Quand la culpabilité révèle les sentiments

**Author's Note:**

> Situation d'un atelier de MissAmande :  
> Votre personnage A a essayé de tuer votre personnage B. Il est maintenant rongé par la culpabilité et décide de s'excuser. Seulement voilà les choses ont changé et il est tombé amoureux du personnage B. Quoi de mieux que de s'excuser en déclarant sa flamme ?

Depuis qu'il était revenu et qu'il avait ramené Chloé après l'avoir sauvée (de temps à autre Nick regrettait de l'avoir sauvée, quand il voyait que Eli était triste à cause d'elle) Nick sentait souvent le regard du colonel Young poser sur lui. Il avait l'impression que le colonel ne faisait que le surveiller. D'accord, il avait participer à ce « coup d'état » raté, mais premièrement il n'avait pas été le seul, et deuxièmement une grande partie des civils en avait eu marre de la façon d'agir des militaires. Enfin, ça avait eu le mérite de faire réfléchir Young.  
  
Lorsqu'il se sentit une nouvelle fois observer, Nick regarda autour de lui, croisa le regard du colonel et il le fusilla du regard. Avant de quitter la salle pour aller dans ses quartiers. Cette situation était invivable. Nick commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir accompagner ceux qui étaient partit sur la planète pour s'occuper des vivres.  
  
« Rush ! »  
  
Nick grommela et accéléra le pas. Il n'avait pas envie de parler au colonel. Mais alors là pas du tout. Il n'avait pas envie que cet idiot piétine sans s'en rendre compte ses sentiments en lui faisant encore et toujours des reproches.  
  
Parce que oui, idiot et maso qu'il était, Nick était tombé amoureux de Everett Young. Heureusement pour lui, Young était encore plus idiot parce qu'il n'avait rien remarquer. Ce qui n'était sûrement pas le cas de tout le monde. Nick était sûr que Camille l'avait comprit. Et elle n'était probablement pas la seule.  
  
« Bon sang Rush ! »  
  
« Laissez moi tranquille colonel. Je n'ai pas envie de vous parler. » Marmonna Nick en entrant dans ses quartiers. Il ferma derrière lui et s'accorda un sourire en imaginant que le colonel avait probablement du faire un bond en arrière pour éviter de se prendre la porte sur le nez.  
  
Nick se laissa tomber sur son lit, il n'avait pas envie de parler, il n'avait pas envie de subir les reproches et la mauvaise humeur du colonel, il voulait la paix. Est-ce que c'était trop demander ? Visiblement, oui c'était trop demander au colonel Everett Young.  
  
Dans le couloir devant la porte Everett fixait cette dernière mécontent. Il voulait juste lui parler bon sang. Il voulait s'excuser, encore. Il voulait lui expliquer, lui dire que ses sentiments à son égard avaient changer.  
  
« Eli, ouvrez moi la porte des quartiers de Rush. » Demanda Young dans sa radio.  
  
Un court silence lui répondit avant qu'Eli n'obéisse. Si ça pouvait permettre à ces deux-là d'enfin parler, Eli voulait bien obéir. Quitte à subir la colère de Rush après.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Everett entra pour trouver Nicholas étaler sur le lit, totalement habillé, le nez dans son oreiller. Un grommellement incompréhensible se fit entendre. Puis, le scientifique leva la tête.  
  
« Vous n'en avez pas marre de me surveiller ? Il faut en plus que vous veniez vérifier que je ne cache rien dans mes quartiers ? »  
  
Le reproche faisait mal. Mais il était compréhensible. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à se pardonner, alors comment Rush pourrait cesser de lui en vouloir de l'avoir abandonner sur cette planète. Et qu'il ait ensuite ordonner de tirer sur le vaisseau ennemi.  
  
« Je ne vous surveille pas. »  
  
Nick leva les yeux au ciel. Mais bien sur, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu.  
  
« Très crédible. » Marmonna-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le lit.  
  
« Rush... Nicholas, je voulais m'excuser. »  
  
Nick lui jeta un coup d'œil.  
  
« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est facile de pardonner quelqu'un qui a voulu vous tuez ? »  
  
Toucher.  
  
« Vous ne savez pas à quel point je m'en veux. » Dit Young en s'approchant du lit après avoir fermer la porte, il s'assit sur le bord. « Vous n'avez aucune idée d'à quel point ce que j'ai fait me torture. »  
  
Nick se redressa et lui lança un regard noir, il comprenait pourquoi Everett avait agit comme il l'avait fait, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à lui pardonner.  
  
« Ça n'est pas facile de pardonner une tentative de meurtre. » Et même deux tentatives de meurtre, puisque Everett avait parfaitement qu'il était dans le vaisseau alien quand il avait ordonner qu'ils tirent dessus. Mais il n'allait pas encore plus l'enfoncer, Nick n'était pas cruel à ce point, il voyait bien qu'Everett s'en voulait. Mais l'abandon lui restait en travers de la gorge.  
  
« Je suis... »  
  
« Désolé, oui je sais. » Le coupa Nick en s'asseyant finalement pour faire face à Everett. « Si vous l'étiez vraiment vous arrêteriez de tout le temps me surveiller. »  
  
« Je ne vous surveille pas. »  
  
Nick souffla. Est-ce que le colonel voulait vraiment lui faire gober ça ? Sérieusement ? Alors que Nick avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne cessait de l'observer. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant ça. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait autre chose que de la surveillance dans l'observation quasi constante du colonel ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait se permettre d'espérer quelque chose ?  
  
« Je ne te surveille pas, Nicholas. »  
  
Nick le fixa avec surprise. Ok, là il devait être en train de rêver. Ça n'était pas possible qu'Everett Young se mette soudain à le tutoyer.  
  
« Je ne comprend pas. » Murmura Nick en détournant le regard. Si c'était un rêve, il voulait en profiter le plus possible.  
  
Une main se posa sur sa joue, le faisant sursauter, et l'obligeant à regarder à nouveau Everett. Son regard s'ancra à celui du militaire.  
  
« Ça n'est pas de la surveillance que d'être incapable de ne pas regarder quelqu'un dont on est amoureux. » Déclara Everett.  
  
Le regard de Nick s'écarquilla, est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Finalement, ça n'était peut-être pas un rêve, décida-t-il. Non, en vérité il devait être tomber dans la quatrième dimension, ou dans un univers parallèle où Young l'aimait comme lui l'aimait.  
  
Le cerveau du scientifique cessa presque de fonctionner correctement quand Everett se pencha vers lui, et qu'il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais n'obtenant aucune réaction, Young allait pour s'écarter quand Nick lui agrippa la nuque, l'écossais l'entraîna dans un baiser tendre.  
  
« Est-ce que c'est réel ? » Murmura Nick lorsque le baiser fut briser, afin qu'ils puissent respirer.  
  
Everett fronça les sourcils. Puis, il comprit, Nick avait probablement peur qu'il joue avec lui et avec ses sentiments.  
  
« C'est réel, Nick. » Répondit le militaire. « Je t'aime. »  
  
Nick le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de lui sourire. Un vrai sourire. Un de ceux qu'Everett ferait tout pour voir souvent à l'avenir.  
  
« Je t'aime aussi. »


End file.
